


Girlfriends4Ever

by perciusblack



Category: Girlfriends4ever
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack
Summary: This is a story of few beautiful girls..





	1. In The Museum

Yelena Berenkov. Daughter of the richest russian business tycoon Mr. Alexei Berenkov, sexiest girl of russia is waiting in the lounge of a newly opened museum made by her father. Yelena now at 23 is a definition of beauty. At 5'6" height, slim body, vixen hair, busty bossoms is everyone's fantasy. Her body measurement is 40-20-32.  
She is waiting for her sister Kayla Carter adopted by Mr. Emilio Carter the most powerful man in the US. Kayla was born with a condition. To preserve family's reputation, Mr Berenkov sent Kayla to US 10 years ago where Mr Carter adopted her. Since then Yelena has not seen her sister. Waiting for her sister Yelena remembering the time spent with her.  
Kayla at age 21 is a known beauty in US. With 5'8" height, blonde hair, 46-20-32 measurement she is an example of beauty. With these feminine beauties she is also blessed with a gift, a 15" dick dwarfing any male on earth. Because of this condition she was sent abroad. Now she is going to see her elder sister Yelena.  
Yelena dressed in a black revealing cloth was remembering their past. When Kayla was 10 she growed her gift and she showed it only to Yelena. For the next year they were putting it to good use until one day their mother discovered it. To protect their family status Kayla was sent to US. Remembering the time Yelena is already wet.  
Then Kayla came in a pink dress revealing much of her curves. Seeing Yelena she is already getting an erection. Yelena took her to her own office. Kayla could not wait. She hugs her elder sister and started to kiss her. Yelena wastes no time and starts to undress Kayla. She quickly reveals Kayla's big boobs and her cock. Kayla puts Yelena's dress down ang gets her boobs out. They started to fondle each other boobs. Then Yelena completely undressed sits next to Kayla and started to eat her ass. Kayla is in heaven. After sometime Kayla now undressed sits on a sofa and Yelena sits next to her. Yelena encourages Kayla to suck her own cock which Kayla did cumming on her own mouth.  
Then Yelena sat on Kayla's cock completely taking it in her pussy. Then she started to move up and down. Next couple of minutes their moaning filled the room. Now Kayla completely drained tells her elder sister that how much she missed her.


	2. In The Home

It has been few weeks since Kayla returned home. She spent one week in Russia. It was the best week in last few years. She showed love and affection to her elder sister in possibly every ways. Now lying on the sofa and thinking about that Kayla got an instant erection.   
Finding no other option she started stroke her cock and took it in her mouth. Suddenly her step sister Breanna came into the room.   
Breanna Carter. One of the prominent beauty in the US. Now only at 19 she has developed an incredible body measuring 34-22-34. Super slim, blonde hair and a tomboy look are her charming factors. Not only exclusive to men Breanna likes girls more than boys. She even likes a girl Mari, a shy and cute girl of her class. Though she has not proposed her till now but she plans to. Breanna always wonders if girls got a cock it would be far better than the boys. Now her wish is going to become true.  
After entering into the room Breanna sees Kayla, half naked, sucking her gigantic cock. Breanna marvelled at the sight but became angry. Seeing Breanna Kayla tried to hide her cock by hand and was worried as Breaana was angry. Breanna told her that she is angry only because Kayla have not told her about it before. She could have done lot of sex by now.  
Breanna took the cock in her hand and started to stroke it. They shared a kiss and Kayla removed her own top and revealed her big breasts. Breanna took her boobs in her hand and pressed them and sucjed them. Then she gave her an incredible blowjob.   
Then she removed her clothes and Kayla entered into her pussy and started to fuck her. Everytime Kayla pushes her cock deeper it made a bulge in Breanna's belly. After 7 minutes of intense fucking Kayla pulled out of her pussy and spread her cum all over the room.  
Seeing kayla's still erected cock Brenna turned her back to Kayla. Detecting the gesture Kayla startedcto enter her cock into Branna's tight little asshole. Kayla found that Breanna was an anal virgin and so she started slowly and steadily increasing her pace. Breanna was moaning loudly. After several minutes of fucking Kayla came into her asshole.  
Breanna told her it was amazing and asks her the whole story.


	3. Love Is Blind.

Kayla had gone over two weeks. Yelena returned home after a big shopping. With her came Tatiana, her childhood friend and now lover. Tatiana is a beauty. 5'11" tall, very big boobs, black hair with measurement of 44-24-38.  
They had gone for lingerie shopping. Returning home they started to try them out. This made them naughty and they took a quick course of fondling and eating each other out. Yelena always talked about Kayla and Tatiana always wanted to be like Kayla. Now lying side by side Yelena told her that Kayla's power can be shared.  
After a week Tatiana came out of the lab and shows Yelena her monster..


End file.
